


Open Up to Me

by auntieann1es



Category: Naruto
Genre: Nonbinary Shikamaru, Omorashi, Other, Piss, Watersports, bonding through kink, mentioned oviposition but it's a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieann1es/pseuds/auntieann1es
Summary: Temari walks in on Shikamaru acting weirder than usual. They don't ever hide anything from her for long.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Open Up to Me

“Shikamaru, what are you doing?”

Shikamaru tried to yank the shower curtain between them, but Temari stopped them with little effort. “I’m not doing anything, leave me alone.”

“You’re standing in the bathtub fully clothed and looking _really_ tense. That’s not a normal person thing to do, babe.”

“Can you just leave me alone? Maybe I’m having me-time, Temari.”

Temari snorted. Yeah, that was the wrong thing to say. “So what does me-time entail?”

“Um.” This was a line in their relationship they hadn’t quite crossed yet. They had had sex quite a few times, they were living together now after all, but hadn’t discussed any kinks or doing anything more hardcore than fucking in front of an open window. Were they supposed to share this stuff with her? What if she thought it was weird? It would be a reasonable reaction.

“How would you feel if I told you I have a really nasty kink?”

Temari raised an eyebrow. “Don’t we all? You’re not special.”

Shikamaru was more confused than before, but at least they weren’t afraid to explain themself anymore. “Oh. Then, uh. I like holding it for hours and then standing in the bathtub until I can’t take it anymore and piss my pants. Because it makes me horny.”

Temari stared at them, taking the information in, then nodded. “Cute,” she said finally. “So how close are you now?”

After a short bit of consideration, they answered “close.” Like if Temari wasn’t here they would definitely be grabbing themself in desperation. They couldn’t do that in front of her. Their nails dug painful rivets into their palms instead.

“Okay.” Temari spun on her heels, grabbed a cup from the counter, and filled it with water. She strode back to them and into the bathtub with a wicked look in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

Shikamaru loved her.

“Open up,” she commanded, tilting their chin up with one hand and resting the rim of the cup on their lip. Shikamaru opened their mouth and she poured the water in steadily.

They were full to bursting already and taking in more water pushed their limits, but it felt good. It felt good to have Temari here with them.

“How do you feel now?”

“Real nice.” They pulled her closer and kissed her.

Temari palmed them between the legs, making Shikamaru twitch away from her. They gasped at their own movement and the twinge of pain it brought them. Temari pulled at their waistband just enough to fit her fingers through. “Holy fuck,” she announced, sliding her fingers in and out of Shikamaru’s slit. “You are really turned on.”

“Yeah. You might want to take your hand out soon.”

“Nuh-uh. You can hold it.”

Shikamaru held on tight to her shoulders. At this point their knees were so weak she was the only thing keeping them upright. She rubbed their clit, slow but steady and increasing in pressure. They wanted to rock against her fingers but they would definitely leak if they moved.

“Look at you.” She kissed their cheek lightly. “Thanks for sharing this with me.”

Shikamaru rested their head on her shoulder. “You’re welcome,” they said in a shaking voice.

Her other hand rubbed lightly against their bladder. “Ready? Don’t piss, okay?”

They nodded.

Temari pushed harder. Shikamaru whined. She let go, then pushed again.

“Please,” Shikamaru gasped. This was further past the breaking point than they had ever been, and their muscles couldn’t take it.

Temari rubbed their bladder lightly. She kissed up their jaw and nipped below their ear. “Go ahead, baby.”

She slipped her hand out of their pants as they let go. They mouthed her shoulder in an attempt not to scream. They moved their hand down to rub their throbbing clit as their pants grew wetter and wetter. The first drips of urine hit the shower floor, and Temari stroked their hair. Shikamaru came before their bladder was even empty.

***

Temari cleaned Shikamaru thoroughly in the shower (on the floor; they could hardly stand up.) Twenty minutes later, they both lay clean and dry in their bed, Temari’s head in the crook of Shikamaru’s shoulder.

“Thanks for being cool with…that,” Shikamaru murmured.

“Any time, babe. I’m glad we’re to this point in our relationship.”

“Though, can we talk about what you said about everybody having a nasty kink?”

“You want to know what mine is?”

“It would be fair.”

She snuggled up to them, and they could feel her smiling. “Um, do you know about oviposition?”

“What the fuck is oviposition?”


End file.
